


Joys of Cuddling

by jingucchislippers



Series: Uta☆Drabbles [2]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M, Ren Is The Perfect Cuddle Buddy, Touch Starved Ai, early morning cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingucchislippers/pseuds/jingucchislippers
Summary: Ai had casually brought up that he’d never engaged in ‘cuddling’ or really anything physical beyond a short hug with another human being.Ren then took it upon himself to make sure Ai would know the joys of cuddling and other forms of affectionate physical touch that Ai had yet to experience.
Relationships: Jinguuji Ren/Mikaze Ai
Series: Uta☆Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648615
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Joys of Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get touch starved Ai out of my head.
> 
> and idk whether to rate this G or T because excessive cuddling???

“Aimi...”’ Ren drowsily murmured from just over Ai’s shoulder as his warm hands were sliding up his chest. Ai leaned back into his friend’s chest as he was also focused on the game on his phone and tried to ignore just how comforting Ren’s breath felt on the back of his neck.

It was still an odd feeling, albeit less so than when this... arrangement began three months ago. Ai had casually brought up that he’d never engaged in ‘cuddling’ or really anything physical beyond a short hug with another human being.

Ren then took it upon himself to make sure Ai would know the joys of cuddling and other forms of affectionate physical touch that Ai had yet to experience. Ai knew that the man was a touchy person before this started and easily concluded that he could trust him.

What he didn’t expect was to like being the target of Ren’s attention and geneous affections. There were the hugs whenever they met up, the lingering touches that left Ai keening for more, and the urge within Ai to reciprocate that Ren accepted without a second thought.

Ren was silent as he watched Ai’s thumbs flawlessly hit the barrage of notes and wrapped his arms tighter around him. 

Ai had perfected the art of zoning out when Reiji was rambling about something or Camus and Ranmaru were bitching at each other as he played his games, but it was still difficult for him to be totally unaffected by Ren just...  _ being there _ .

“Otsukare, Aimi,” Ren said with sleep still lacing his voice as the full combo splashed across the screen. Ai would usually be a little irritated and go straight back to ufc the song, but damn if Ren’s deep, slightly husky voice congratulating him didn’t make him feel like he was on top of the world.

Ai didn’t want this moment to end, even if they both had schedules to attend in two hours. He wanted Ren to stay in bed with him, focusing only on  _ him _ . The chances of someone else stealing Ren away from were reduced to near zero when they were wrapped up in their own, private world.

...but Ai couldn’t let himself be illogical, Ren was only doing this to help him understand why people liked doing this. He’d gained enough sufficient data and should probably tell his friend that he didn’t need to worry about coming over anymore.

“Aimi, you fallin’ asleep on me now?” Ren said as he gave the shell of Ai’s ear a small peck, “we could probably get in another hour...”

Ai set his phone aside and turned around to face Ren, the other singer still appeared to be half asleep with his messy orange hair and somewhat oversized, ratty shirt hanging off of his thin shoulder. 

It wouldn’t necessarily be bad for Ai to indulge himself once more, right? You could never have too much data and he hadn’t fully explored every possible variable yet. Especially a certain one that’d been pressing at him as of late with how his mind has been wandering to more... intimate scenarios. Last night certainly didn’t help as Ren took to caressing Ai’s thigh while talking about some video game as if it was the most normal thing.

Ai nuzzled at Ren’s neck as he scrambled into Ren’s lap and felt a hand press against his lower back. They could definitely spare another hour... but did Ai really want to sleep it away...?

**Author's Note:**

> indulge yourself aimi!!!!


End file.
